Wanting Her
by Katarina H
Summary: I was writing a story for class and I realized how stuck I was on Ouran fanfic writing so this is inspired and based on OHSHC. So, take the hosts, and make them a part of the mafia in the US. More of a summary inside... . take a glance if you can.


**Hi peoples!! I'm not sure if any of you are my previous readers... or if you're new readers... but all are welcome! ^_^ nice to meet you!**

**Okay, so I hope this doesn't get confusing. Here's a list of characters with their new names. I changed them for unspecified reasons... XP  
**

**Jay = Hikaru**

**Emi = Haruhi**

**Kai = Kaoru  
**

**Peter = Kyoya**

**Tommy = Tamaki**

**Uhhhh... I think that's it. I don't think I mention anyone else, except for my OC, Frankie.**

**The idea is that the host club is also a connection between the families of the mafia. The ruler of this: Tommy's family. Everyone else's family has somehow been linked to the mafia as well, although the host club members themselves don't want to be involved. The only one who isn't a part of it is Emi and she has no idea that the mafia even exists. Jay is absolutely in love with her and she doesn't really realize that, apparently. She's invited to Tommy's house for brunch, but things go bad from there.... the rest you'll figure out along the way ^_^**

**Please don't get confused! I tried my best... please enjoy!  
**

* * *

He knew he was being moody.

_I don't care._

He knew he was being unreasonable.

_I don't care._

He knew he was being weak.

_It doesn't even matter anymore._

He just wanted her back.

From the moment he'd heard that she was going to eat brunch at Tommy's place, he'd gotten a bad feeling about it. Sure, Tommy was a great, although idiotic, guy. It was his family that was rather worrisome.

Nobody liked to admit it but Tommy was the illegitimate son of the infamous Avoldo Piero - a Mafioso man who had the glare of the devil himself. His only soft spot was for Tommy, and the kid being the happy idiot he was, he didn't notice a thing wrong with his own father.

It infuriated Jay. They'd met while he was on a tour of the high school before summer and Tommy was one of the guides who were going into his second year. It had taken three months to realize who Tommy really was.

But, it didn't matter now_. It's too late, isn't it?... No. I can't think like that. She's somewhere out there. I can still save her. I have to._

The call that had gotten his already high strung nerves to break had come only a few minutes ago and had replayed itself within him over a hundred times already.

_The phone rings once and Jay snatches it, recognizing the personalized ring tone. It was a Japanese pop song that made his skin crawl. It fit perfectly for the caller._

"_What do you want?"_

_A blubbering voice cried out on the other end: "My-my-my dad se-sent her away!! She's-she's gone!" More wails reverberated into his ear._

"_I can't understand, calm down. What's going on?"_

"_SHE WAS TAKEN AWAY!" Now more crying ensued._

_Jay felt nauseous and it wasn't the high class fish he'd just had eaten. "What do you mean, taken away!?"_

"_I'm not sure! My-my dad didn't seem any different…but uncle Richard came in ordered some men in black suits to carry her away! She's weak. She couldn't fight back, and they locked me in my room!! I don't know what to do! I called everyone in the club but they didn't pick up. Only Peter did, but he hung up on me and I don't know if he's going to help..."_

_Jay ignored the fact that he was the last one to be called and jumped from the bed he's been laying on, ready for action. "Then I'll find her! Where did they take her?"_

"_N-no, you can't. My dad told me that if anyone goes against him, there would be 'severe consequences'. W-we can't just sit around and do nothing though! How are we going to help her?"_

_Neither could answer that. They knew that 'severe' would hurt, and it would hurt a lot._

Her face was on his mind as the trees passed by. He was going to a comrade's house, Peter Adelbert.

The Adelbert family's main home was the same massive size of his, but it was very different. With more security and cold atmosphere than a NASA lab room, it housed males of power and intelligence, leading numerous companies throughout Europe and North America.

Peter was the third son but had been chosen as the heir to everything. Top in school and the financial wizard of the club they were in, he was all business. It was hard to consider them being friends but he still held a lot of trust in Peter.

Jay's mind switched to his own confused familial background. He was one of two sons but the other had passed away at birth: his twin brother Kai, only two minutes younger than him.

This bothered him, but since there was nothing he could do about it, there was no use in thinking about too much. That's what he told himself at least.

The club Tommy had somehow persuaded him to join had been one in which they flirt with girls and show off their perfect looks and glamor. With seven members, it thrived with the ability to take away the boredom of those with nothing to do during their high school years. Their school was only three years long and two members were powerful third year fencing and karate champions. Peter and Tommy were second years.

Jay was a first year and he had a friend in his class who was also in the club – his fellow troublemaker Frankie Troy, who'd left to go study abroad last week. His only current real friend had been the stolen girl, another fellow freshman classmate.

Emi Steele was the girl he was absolutely crazy for, and everyone except her knew it.

In the school of rich kids, she was a one-of-a-kind scholarship student. She owned nothing to her name and had a part-time job at her local bakery. She didn't even know about Tommy's family and the connections it held to everyone in the club.

Jay felt his heart squeeze tight when he thought of her. She had nothing to do with them, the dark side of business, but had been inevitably scrambled into the club by her own beauty.

At the high school, part-time jobs weren't permitted but it was rare that the rule was ever broken. Tommy sprang on the chance as being the son of the school's dean and forced her into the club to serve as a boy, making her the seventh member.

With the face of an angel and the short hair of a boy, everyone liked her too much to doubt it and only those in the club knew. Her impartiality to gender made it incredibly easy and her natural charm perfected her girl-swooning abilities. She was rather indifferent about the whole thing.

Jay swore loudly now at the dangerous position he hadn't earlier realized she was in. He wished he'd known her before all this, that he'd realized her amazing traits and kept her from getting anywhere near their lives.

Tommy's father didn't quite approve of the club that allowed his son to be frivolous. Although illegitimate, Tommy was the only son and the future leader of the family. He didn't have any choice in the matter and didn't have the ability to refuse.

Jay started hitting the soft leather seat and gritted his teeth. He wanted her back, and he wanted her now. Acting like a spoiled brat was one of his specialties.

Emi had been the only girl he could talk seriously to. He didn't have to flirt or compliment. He didn't have to buy her anything nice. He didn't even have to spend all his time around her and she would still treat him the same.

Her big brown eyes always saw right through him. On his birthday, when everyone else was giving him gifts and congratulating him, she brought him a little bag of his favorite cookies and some flowers for his brother's grave, offering to accompany him there when classes finished.

Of course, she had no idea how he felt for her or how incessantly he thought about her. She surely only saw him as just another club member, a classmate, a friend. The part of her that annoyed him most was her density.

Moisture built up in his golden-green eyes and he swore unhappily at it, labeling it as being weak.

The car sped forward, almost there. Just another corner and he would have answers.

Peter knew everything about anything and he'd help to find and get Emi back. Even Peter, the spectacled king of poker faces, wasn't unfazed by her presence and disappearance. She could see right through him as well.

The gated driveway was long and Jay yelled impatiently at the driver to go faster.

"There isn't a speed limit you know! Are you trying to make me go mad?!" Jay slumped back in the seat and tapped the door handle anxiously. At this rate, he'd end up killing somebody. The thought made him cringe.

The car finally screeched and stopped before the wide front steps. The doors were open and a tall, dark-haired teenager stood waiting for him. The door was opened for him in a flurry and Jay ran up to Peter.

"Tell me you know something."

"Inside." Peter walked toward his wing of the mansion and Jay followed heatedly behind.

"Sit." Peter was not a man of many words today and he was trying to keep his own bothered emotions in check.

At a table in the middle of a widespread room, there was an open laptop and a toppled stack of folders and documents flooding the shiny glass table top.

They sat in comfortable leather chairs and Peter went back to working on the computer, opening more files to show to Jay.

He flipped some folders in Jay's direction and adjusted his glasses, a sure sign that he was about to share what he knew.

"It first occurred to me that she could not be taken out of country because of her lack of a passport, but the Piero family's overwhelming power can easily handle that small issue. Here in the US, the harbor many connections, but from what I've analyzed, the people they want to get rid of normally don't go anywhere more than a hole."

Jay turned his head to the table and he gritted his teeth, unable to accept such a thing.

_Why would anyone want to hurt her? She never did anything to them!_

He didn't understand and barely had the will to listen more to what Peter might have to say.

"She's still alive though. One of our clients have friends in the organization that saw her and she's being taken somewhere off-shore. According to them… they heard she was going to…" He pulled his glasses off to clean them for what felt like the fifth time that afternoon.

Rain softly pelted against the expanse of windows that covered an entire wall. The sky seemed to grow dark and angry.

Peter left the glasses on the table and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't get it. I just don't get it. They're sending her to Japan. Of all places, Japan. They have large alliance to the Yukuza there but… why would they send her there…?" It was as if he was talking to himself.

Jay looked up, wide-eyed. "No! That can't be! That's where my family connections are. Why would they take her there?!" Peter couldn't answer for he did not know.

Jay's overworked mind sped forward until it remembered something he'd always wanted to forget. "Oh no." He couldn't say more. It hurt enough to know it inside, but saying ti aloud would only makeit more real.

A conversation with his father on his 15th birthday reeled back to him.

"_Jay, you're almost of age. I know you don't approve of our family connections and the side deals we make stay on their good side, but its all business. You're going to be the leader of our corporation as well. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He paused, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "We have some connections in Japan that I want you to know about. You're mother is Japanese as you know, and because you bear her blood, it is only right that you know where a part of you comes from. You are to live there. You speak the language and you're writing is impeccable. When you're Christmas break comes, you will no longer live here. This is the dean's request." He added a meaningful look and Jay felt infuriated._

"_You can't make me leave! What about my friends? What about my life here? I don't want to live with a bunch of strangers! I'm NOT GOING!" Jay, unable to control his anger, ran to his room, leaving his father behind._

It all made sense now. It was already late November, and his father hadn't said a word about Japan since.

"They're luring me out." Jay couldn't believe his own words, but there was no other explanation.

"Peter, they're using her to get me to go to Japan. He said it was the dean's request… meaning Tommy's dad! Tommy had no idea about this, being the moron he is, but his dad must have asked him to introduce Emi…"

Peter took this all in silently, tapping away once more at the computer, bespectacled.

"Then there's no other way around this." Peter sounded solemn and he stopped to look up at Jay; the glare of the light on his glasses hiding his eyes. "You're going to Japan."

* * *

**If there are any problems, including confusing parts and typos, PLEASE let me know . it really helps me out.**

**I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly! or at least partially... :) have a nice day either way.**

**~With love and cookies, a happy writer.  
**


End file.
